d6cyberpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons (Equipment)
The best defense is a good offense, right? That's how many see it in the shadows. Regardless, if you want to survive, you're going to need something to defend yourself with. Luckily, the black market is more than happy to oblige. Weapons are split into three categories (Melee, Ranged, Firearm), and come in three different sizes (Small, Medium, Large). These are mostly abstractions - a Large Melee weapon could be a Greatsword or a Halberd, while a Small Firearm could be a Pistol or an SMG. All weapons have a set range; these ranges are Close, Short, Medium, and Long. The exact distance for each range depends on your GM, and how you play your game. If you are using a grid, and assuming each square is approximately 5 Feet (like it is in Dungeons & Dragons), a good rule of thumb would have Close Range mean the enemy is adjacent, and Short, Medium, and Long meaning 10, 20, and 30 squares, respectively. For more "realistic" games, a range spread of 5, 100, 200, and 300 Feet would probably be somewhat more accurate. Ask your GM exactly what ranges will be used in your game. Throwing Weapons For the purpose of Throwing Weapons, it depends on your GM. By default, the basic rule is to just use the Ranged Weapon category, and have the different Special Ammos just be specially-designed throwing weapons; when using them to attack an Adjacent target, you would use the Melee skill - when attacking distant targets, use the Ranged skill instead. If your GM desires, however, they could instead say Throwing Weapons are just Melee Weapons. In this case, assume any thrown weapon has its Maximum Range increased to Short, or whatever the GM deems appropriate. WEAPON MODS The weapon examples shown above are what you might call "stock" options. While most civilians and mall cops are cool with buying their home-defence handgun as-is, for those living in the shadows, customization is key. All weapons have 6 "Mod Slots," which can be used to customize your piece. For more information on Weapon Mods, click here. COMBAT RULES Below, you will find several rules pertaining to combat. '''Critical Failure (Combat): '''Combat is inherently dangerous. If you roll a 1 on your Wild Die when attacking, it misses your intended target, and goes after the next closest target instead, even if it’s one of your buddies. If you have more than one choice, either flip a coin or roll a dice to determine who the attack hits. '''Melee Combat: '''Melee Combat works somewhat differently from normal combat. When in melee, both the Attacker and the Defender make attack rolls at the same time (this means there is some chance that both parties could end up wounding, or even killing, each other at the same time). '''Non-Lethal Damage: '''You can choose to try to take someone down without killing them - this means you do Non-Lethal damage. However, if you roll a 1 on your Wild Die, the attack still does normal, Lethal damage. Any weapon can be used Non-Lethally. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons